


Just Another Dirty Secret

by leg_dabs



Series: Homecoming King [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, High School, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: Dan hates what Phil has done to him.





	Just Another Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh part 2 bitches  
> you dont have to read part 1 but it does help 
> 
> i wrote this bc of all the people who left kudos + comments on part 1. yall are my faves <3

You are blinding sunlight on an icy day, something that seems warm and safe, but you are so, so cold. You think that a kiss in the morning and an apology note a month later can fix everything. You are wrong.

 

You think you’re romantic. You buy people flowers without an occasion. You share chocolate and kisses with girls who look like princesses. 

 

_ If someone found out that you cheated on your gorgeous girlfriend with the school’s loser, would you still be the school’s prince? Would everyone eat up your bullshit like they do now? Or would they see you for what you are? A liar.  A heartbreaker. A little bitch.  _

 

You think you’ve got people figured out. 

 

You think your girlfriend feels secure in your relationship, but she talks to Jenny in her theater class about how she feels like another piece of arm candy for you.  _ You treat them all like decorations, but you treated me like something dirty. _

 

You blackmailed the school’s dealer into giving you a discount, but she really let you get away with it because she dated your brother for a year and thinks you might be like him.  _ You’ll disappoint her, just like you always do. _

 

You pay the sophomore who sucks you off every Tuesday in the locker room because you think it’ll keep him quiet, but you don’t know that he’s been in love with you since you were in 8th grade.  _ You called him a fag then, but now you insist he does it better than any girl.  _

 

You, on the other hand, are easy to figure out. People are just toys to you. You play with them, then lose interest and move on. 

 

Making people feel like whores is your specialty, so why am I any different? You wouldn’t risk your reputation over someone like me, so what is your motive? Was I good enough to keep around for another night? Are you going to start paying to keep me quiet? 

 

Does your girlfriend know that you fool around with guys more than you’ve ever touched her? Does she know that you’re going to drop her as soon as you get tired of her? Has she even seen you in the way that I have? 

 

You act like a blessing to the school. Do you know how many people want you weak? How many people want you at their mercy? What could an absolute  _ angel _ like you have done to them to make them feel that way? 

 

You don’t deserve to be the prince of the school. You don’t deserve to have your secrets tucked away. You don’t deserve any of this.

 

~ Just Another Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more from this universe please let me know in the comments !!!


End file.
